Such lighting apparatuses have been disclosed in the prior art, for example by DE 103 28 214 A1. In that case, said document discloses a lighting apparatus for a motor vehicle in which a low-beam and/or high-beam light and a daytime running light device are provided, which are driven by a drive device, wherein with the low-beam and/or high-beam light switched on, the illumination level of the daytime running light is reduced in such a way that it is still usable as a position luminaire. However, the daytime running light in this operating state is darkened or at a low illumination level such that the recognition of the vehicle or of the light design of the daytime running light is only low.
Moreover, it is known, with the low-beam and/or high-beam light switched on, for the daytime running light to be switched off, that is to say for the illumination level to be reduced to zero.
With the low-beam and/or high-beam light switched off, the daytime running light is switched on and usually switched to a maximum illumination level, such that the motor vehicle is readily identifiable even during the day. In this case, the daytime running light also constitutes a brand-typical identification mark on the basis of which the brand association of the vehicle is readily identifiable.
However, this identifiability is not provided or is not provided well in darkness and with the daytime running light switched off or when the daytime running light is driven as position identifier. On the other hand, if the daytime running light is driven to a high illumination level in darkness, too, then disturbing light reflections occur particularly under poor weather conditions.